In many optical devices information in addition to the image of the targeted object can be shown to a user looking into an eyepiece or viewfinder of the optical device. In the case of a laser rangefinder, for example, a distance to a target can be displayed along with an image of the target itself. Displaying both the information and the target, however, can present various technical challenges. Folding the optical path with a Schmidt-Pechan prism is one way to both shorten the optical device and also turn the image right-side up, but inserting additional information into the optical path travelling through the optical device can require additional optical elements into the optical path, such as a beam splitter, which can add to the size and weight of the optical device.